Elwing
Elwing, also known as Elwing the White, was the daughter of Dior the Fair and his wife Nimloth. She was the younger sister of the twin brothers Eluréd and Elurín. She became the wife of Eärendil the Mariner, and was the mother of Elrond and Elros. Biography Elwing, as well as her brothers, were born in a house near Lanthir Lamath and lived there until her father went to Doriath to assume his inheritance as King of Doriath.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" When the Sons of Fëanor attacked Doriath, all of her immediate family was either killed or lost, but those loyal to her family took Elwing as well as the Silmaril they sought and bore her away to the Havens of Sirion. It was at the Havens that Elwing met Eärendil and later married him. She bore him twin sons, Elrond and Elros. Elrond later went on to marry Lady Celebrian, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. From this marriage they produced three children, Elladan and Elrohir, twin brothers, and Arwen Undómiel, future Queen of Gondor. These children were therefore Elwing's grandchildren, a privilege shared with the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. In the present matter at hand, Elwing was forced to abandon her children when the Sons of Fëanor came for the Silmaril in Elwing's possession. Rather than give it over, she threw herself into the Sea and was transformed into a great white bird.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" She flew continuously until she found her husband's sailing ship, the Vingilot. Then, on behalf of the Elves and Men of Middle-earth, they chose to sail for Valinor in the faint hope that they could make a final plea on behalf of those who suffered under Morgoth. When they arrived, Elwing chose to accompany her husband onto the shores, even though she knew it might mean her death. While Eärendil journeyed to visit the Valar, Elwing walked the shores, eventually meeting the Elves of Alqualondë. There, she told them the tale of what was happening in Middle-earth and became much loved by them. The Valar eventually agreed to go to war to aid those in Middle-earth, and also decided to give both Eärendil and Elwing the choice of which kindred they would belong. Eärendil, out of respect for his wife, allowed her to choose for the both of them. She chose to be counted among the elves, in honor of her foremother, Lúthien. A white tower was later built for Elwing where she could live. It was also said that the birds taught her their language and that she would fly to meet Eärendil when he returned from his nightly voyages. Etymology The name Elwing means "Star-foam", from the Sindarin el ("star") and wing ("foam, spray").The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names Gallery Translations References de:Elwing es:Elwing fr:Elwing it:Elwing nl:Elwing pl:Elwinga ru:Эльвинг Category:Sindarin words Category:Half-elven Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth